Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Time and Darkness
by BlueUndine16
Summary: A sixteen year old girl with an air of mystery about her. Partners up with a certain Grovyle to save their world of Paralysis.
1. Prologue

_Hello People!_

_I'm new here, but not new to this site...Just been too lazy to ever become a user until now. Well anyway...This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my version of the story before my character was turned into a Pokémon, her life as a human in the future._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All characters belong explicitly to Nintendo's Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 Time and Darkness._

_Warning!: This fanfic does contain spoilers for the original story of PMD Time and Darkness._

_Prologue _

Sometime 200 years into the future…

Lays an ancient collapsed Tower…What was once known as the Temporal Tower is now a mere shadow of its former self.

Temporal Tower had governed time… But ever since it collapsed time has ceased. This is a world of paralysis…. A world of utter darkness where not even the winds blow. The sun never comes… A perpetual night persists with each passing second.

Dialga the time keeper and protector had completely lost sight of himself and was driven mad by the collapse of the tower. Now Primal Dialga he rules with an iron claw in what remains of the Temporal Tower. Every creature human and Pokémon alike, have suffered great extremes under the rule of Dialga.


	2. The Forgotten tomb

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Forgotten tomb**

"So this is our world…" A young girl about the age of sixteen said.  
She stood up from the ground brushing back her long braided light green hair from her face.  
She was wearing a black and green bonnet on her head, she wore a black outfit with Fluorescent green designs on it, on her feet were matching black and green boots of the same design.  
She was reading an inscription on a wall.

"This is our world's history? It explains a lot…" She sighed depressed.

"Jasmine!! Jasmine!"  
"Where are you?! I know you're here!" A man about the age of twenty four raced up toward the girl. He seemed to share the same likeness as the girl, he had short green hair, wore a white shirt with tanned pants.

"What are you doing here big brother?" The girl asked surprised.

"I was looking for you Jasmine! You know we are not supposed to be here! This is the Hidden Land!"

Jasmine narrowed her dark green eyes. "So?"

"So?! it's dangerous here you know that!!" The man screamed back.

"Can you please stop yelling? You're ridiculously loud…You know that? Gees your going to give me a headache." She placed her hands over her ears.

"You think your hurting now?! If lord Dusknoir catches us here he will…" The man paused trying to get the words out.  
"He w-will…"

"He will what Walter? Throw us in jail? Exterminate us?" Jasmine giggled.

"You shouldn't laugh! He is very strong!"

"Heh… Dusknoir's nothing special, I don't know why you even address him so, he's just a pokemon…sure he's master Dialga's right hand man but that's all he is."

"Hush girl! Dusknoir is important and strong and I suggest you address him as such!"

Jasmine simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say brother..."

"Good! Now come!" Walter grabbed her by the wrist and turned, looking for the first exit out of that section.  
"We must escape from this place before Lord Dusknoir…

" _Gasp!!"_ Walter stumbled.

"What is it Walt…" Jasmine paused as she saw a dark figure appear before them.

"L-lord Dusknoir!"

"Well hello there Walter, what brings you out here this lovely evening?" Dusknoir asked in his cold deep voice.

"Oh nothing… just reading some of the inscriptions on the walls…their quite interesting…" Jasmine said obviously unfazed by Dusknoir.

"Jasmine!!"

Dusknoir stared directly at the girl amusement crossing over his face.

"Heh-heh, I see… so this is your younger sister, Walter?"

"Y-yes… she is, I'm sorry for her lack of respect lord Dusknoir, you know how teenagers are these days…" Fear was still etched in Walter's voice.

"Heh-heh-heh…don't worry about it. The lass kind of reminds me of your mother heh… she even resembles her."

_"Gasp!!"_ Jasmine uttered out startled by Dusknoir's words. "You…you knew our mother?"

"Why yes my dear girl… I knew her quite well."

Walter quickly stood in front of his sister blocking her view of Dusknoir and closing the gap between them.

"Alright lord Dusknoir I am sorry for troubling you…we will leave this place immediately."

"W-what?" Jasmine muttered out as two Sableye appeared in front of them.

"I think we should take them too master Dialga." One of them said.

"What do you think sir? Should we take the dame and the man too Master Dialga?"

"No… I'm afraid that might not be necessary… just let them go we have more important matters to attend too." Dusknoir scoffed.

"Oh like that certain pokemon?" One of them said then they both turned and snickered.

"Yes, yes exactly" Dusknoir answered, then turned to the two humans and smiled.

"Well fair well!" Dusknoir and his subordinates disappeared.

Walter gave a huge sigh of relief. "Come on Jasmine we better leave as well."

Jasmine stood there staring at the exact spot where Dusknoir had been. ("What a strange lot they were…I wonder what pokemon they are after.")

"Hello?! Come on lets get out of this place!"

"Allright, I'll use my escape orb"

They were transported outside.

End Chapter

* * *

Hello! so whatcha think so far?:) don't forget to write a review!


	3. Trouble in Midnight woods Part1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
**  
Chapter 2

**Trouble in Midnight woods Grovyle vs. Dusknoir Part 1 **

"Man I hate going over this hill."  
"Yeah, Dark hill has always been a bother…Especially with all the ghost and dark type Pokémon roaming around. But this is the only route back to our campsite…" The two of them had been walking for awhile; Jasmine had to admit the walk back to their home seemed to take even longer than the actual walk to the Hidden Land. Although this time Jasmine had her brother with her, or rather trailing behind her.

"Can't you use one of your orbs, Jasmine?" Walter seemed beside himself in exhaustion.

"No I don't have an orb to help us with laziness…" Jasmine said sarcastically, though she was growing a little tired herself.

"Very funny, by the way where did you get those orbs anyway, Jasmine?" Walter asked, Jasmine could tell by the sound in his voice that he was getting a little suspicious of her and her wide variety of items that he couldn't identify nor remember getting for her.

"That's my little secret Walter… Just be glad I have them." She loved being able to sneak around and hoard her own supplies without Walter's supervision, usually Walter would always go with her to places, seeing as he didn't want her to go by herself. It was after all, a very dangerous world they lived in, it was never a good idea to go exploring by yourself, especially when one had no way to defend oneself.

Finally the two of them neared the entrance of their home, an alcove located on a secluded side of a mountain, a perfect place for two young humans to live without having too much disturbances by wild Pokémon. As they approached it Jasmine could already smell the burning firewood of the campfire and was looking forward to sitting by it and warming up her hands.

"All right, finally we're back!" Walter said, enthusiastic as they both entered the small clearing.  
"Phew, home sweet home!"  
"We should get dinner ready…Jasmine can you do me a favor?" Walter asked, all too sweetly.

"Sure what is it?" Just the tone in Walter's voice was making her uneasy, usually when he took this tone he had some work for her to do, hard work too, and she wasn't really in the mood.

"Well we used up the last bit of our supplies a little while ago, can I get you to go to the woods and gather up some sitrus berries and apples?"

"Fine…" '_So much for warming up at the fire, figures…"_

"Oh wait… Here take this for protection." Walter handed her an intricately designed sword, Jasmine's eyes widened. The sword itself was like a work of art, it had small silvery decorations on it that appeared to be carved into the hilt. The blade was long, thick, and very sharp to the touch; it looked like it could slash through trees without too much difficulty. Although upon closer inspection it seemed quite familiar. Jasmine looked closer at the sword's design, to her surprise it was something she had seen before. "This can't be…" She whispered aloud a little startled.

"Yes this is our mother's gladius, it's been kind of weird around here lately so you can't be too careful."

"weirder than normal?" Jasmine teased, she couldn't help but say that, it has always been like this for as long as she could remember.

"Yes…"

"All right I'll take it." Despite the tone in Jasmine's voice she seemed rather happy to have been given such a beautiful weapon to defend herself with, especially since this sword had originally belonged to her mother. She was also happy that Walter was letting her use it, it made her feel more responsible.

She took the blade and sheath from Walter and then turned and started walking to the clearing's exit.

"Be careful!" Walter called out to her.

"Don't worry!"

XXxxXX

Jasmine slowly made her way through to the deepest part of the woods. Mid night woods like the name suggests was completely dark with only a few specks of light seeping through the trees, but despite that the woods weren't really all that dangerous.

'_Man of course the fruits in this forest are way in the back!'_ Jasmine thought to herself, clearly tired from all the walking she had done. The Midnight woods wasn't too far from their home but since she didn't get a chance to rest from her previous trip to the Hidden Land she found herself growing increasingly exhausted.

"Maybe I should take a quick break." She said out loud, though unbeknownst to her there seemed to be someone nearby.

"What? What is this?" A voice shouted out from around a corner. This made Jasmine gasp as she jumped up from where she had been sitting, quickly tightening her grip on her sword.  
_  
_"W-Who's there?" She shouted then ran around the corner.

"Waaa!" A grovyle screamed startled by Jasmine's sudden appearance. The grovyle seemed to be ensnared by what appeared to be a foothold trap, it looked painful.

"W-What do you want? Stay away from me!" The grovyle cried out in pain, and seemingly embarrassment.

"W-Wait a minute…" Jasmine let go of her sword and walked slowly over to the entrapped Pokémon.

"I said stay away from me you human!" The grovyle shouted again.

"It's alright I won't hurt you." Jasmine said gently as she tried to step closer.

"Ack!" The grovyle yelped in pain, the trap was piercing his leg and was going deeper as he moved, the sight of it made Jasmine wince, she quickened her pace in order to help him.

"Your badly injured let me help you!" She said, trying to remain calm as to not further excite him.

"Like the likes of you would care! Get back I said! Don't take a step closer…" Grovyle was ready to defend himself, though the trap he was in was quickly taking a toll on him.

"Grovyle… Please I mean you no harm, I give you my word!" Jasmine pleaded as she got closer to the grovyle, worry slowly etching its way onto her face. When she noticed him calm down, she stood in front of him and began examining the trap.

"Hold still Grovyle… I'll help you." She said in a gentle voice, as she slowly pulled at the trap gradually lessening its grip until it came off. "There…"

Grovyle was breathing heavily, though he was very relieved. "T-Thank you…" He said tiredly.

"You poor thing… Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… Ouch!" Grovyle gripped his leg in pain, he had a scar that took up about half his leg, it was swelling up and bleeding.

"Here… Jasmine pulled out some ointment and bandages from her bag. "This ointment might sting a little but it will help get rid of the pain."  
She poured some on her hands and began gently massaging it onto Grovyle's leg then she bandaged it.

"There does that feel better?"

Grovyle seemed to be slightly confused by Jasmine's sudden act of kindness; it just seemed so unusual, usually humans and Pokémon tried to live separate lives from each other, never bothering to help each other out. Even other Pokémon wouldn't give a second thought if they were to see someone in need, and if they did they would do it for a price or something, not just out of the blue.  
"Um… Why did you help me? You don't even know me." Grovyle uttered out curiously.

"Well… I couldn't just leave you as you were; I hate to see others suffer." She answered, bluntly.

"I… See it's very rare to see one with a compassionate heart, in this world of darkness everyone usually fends for themselves... But I thank you." He said with a slight smile. "By the way what is your name, miss?"

"Jasmine" She answered.

"Thank you Jasmine... But please excuse me; I'm kind of in a hurry." He got up from the ground and started walking.

"Oh… Well um be careful on that leg!" Despite the fact he was already up and walking she couldn't help but be a little worried about it.

A hint of red appeared on Grovyle's face "Uh… Yeah don't worry about me… Thanks again!" With that he sped off fairly fast, picking up speed as he went, it was almost like he didn't have an injury.  
_  
'Wow he's really fast for being injured.'_ Jasmine thought to herself as she got up herself and started off, she still had to hurry up and find the fruit for their dinner.

End Chapter


	4. Trouble in Midnight woods Part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon  
**

* * *

**Trouble in Midnight woods Grovyle vs. Dusknoir Part 2**

It didn't take Jasmine very long to find what she was looking for, like she thought, the fruit trees were at the very back of the forest. However as she got closer to them she noticed many of them had been completely destroyed, which was weird because there weren't many inhabitants in the forest, as for the ones that did live there, why would they attack their food source? Just looking at the trees made Jasmine nervous, though luckily not all of them were destroyed, there was still one toward the back that was bearing fruit. She made her way over to it cautiously, her right hand griping the hilt of her weapon.  
_'This is eerie; the forest didn't look this bad before…' _It wasn't too long ago that Walter and she came there. During the last time, the trees and the shrubbery were just fine, so why now? Jasmine was just about to pluck some apples from the tree, but when she did...

Snap! _Gasp!_!"

" Ahhh!" Jasmine screamed as she fell…Too her surprise the apple that she picked was a trigger for a trap. A huge cage made of steel fell on her, immobilizing her.

"Ouch! What the hell is this?" She screamed out of pure outrage. Someone had a lot of nerve setting traps all over the forest, and when she finds that said person she'd very likely rip them apart.

"Well… Well if it isn't my young friend!" A dark figure suddenly appeared, it was a ghost type pokémon and a very familiar one at that. Jasmine couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him, as if she hadn't been frustrated enough, seeing him again made her blood boil.

"D-Dusknoir! What the hell do you think you're doing? Release me!" She screamed.

"No can do lass… I'm sorry to say but you're coming with me." Dusknoir sneered, Jasmine's screams and threats didn't seem to bother him at all, as a matter of fact he was enjoying it.  
"How could I have fallen for such a clichéd trap?" Jasmine shouted then tried to slash at the cage with her sword again, it didn't do anything, didn't even leave a scratch.

"Ha-ha! It's futile my dear! That cage is made up of impenetrable steel you could never break free using that pitiful weapon!" Dusknoir laughed as if someone had said a joke.  
_  
_This seemed to set Jasmine off; she continued to slash at the steel bars containing her, hoping she could break one of them, though sadly it was a wasted effort. _"_Grrr_... _I have done nothing to deserve this! Let Me Go!"

"Shut up! You annoying little brat! Unless you want us to make you…Sableye! Teach her a lesson in respect!" Dusknoir ordered, just as he said this about six little sableye made their way toward the cage. The sight of them was frightful, they where each waving their sharp claws around just waiting to cut into something. Jasmine was panicked now, backing away from the front of the cage over toward the back, slashing it with her sword as she did so. "N-no! Stay back… Stay away!" Jasmine screamed in terror then ducked for cover. But just then, a long saber-like leaf slashed at the sableye and knocked them out. "Ack!" The Sableye screamed in agony.

"G-Grovyle!" Dusknoir shouted in alarm as Grovyle landed in front of the immobilized Jasmine.

"Dusknoir… I knew you were ruthless but this! You should be ashamed!"Grovyle roared disgusted.  
"Y-you, you dare patronize me Grovyle? I don't have to listen to someone who steals for a living!" Dusknoir barked back.

"W-What?" Jasmine whimpered still in a daze, the whole event would have caused anyone to be a little shaken up. Though she was surprised to see the Grovyle from before suddenly show up.

"We have searched for you for a long time Grovyle… You traitor!"

_Gasp!_ '_Traitor but… That can't be true.'_" …" Grovyle looked down in embarrassment, he tensed up at these words, was Dusknoir telling the truth? Even so Grovyle was still in his battle stance, ready to attack again.

"That's right Grovyle you used to work with us as a bounty hunter, you stole what you could then you ran off, you worthless…Scum!" Jasmine looked as though she had had enough; she stood up and shakily made her way over to the opposite side of the cage in order to confront Dusknoir.

"W-Wait a minute…" She said barely above a whisper, this caused both Grovyle and Dusknoir to turn and look at her. "G-Grovyle is a nice person, I don't think…" She started even though she didn't really know that pokémon she knew that much at least.

"Heh! that's where you're wrong…" Dusknoir cut her off. "He was one of my subordinates and…He was quite the good one too…"

"Enough!" Grovyle shouted, angrily. He was still in his battle stance.  
"Leave Dusknoir and take your underlings with you…Or would you rather join them on the ground?" He threatened.

"Tch… It doesn't matter… I'll be back for both of you soon enough." With that Dusknoir and his subordinates left. Once they were gone Grovyle seemed to relax a little and walked over toward the cage.

"Hey… Are you alright? Here step back…" Grovyle took out a blast seed and threw it at the iron bars; the small explosion seemed to be enough to destroy the bars.

"Yeah… Thanks to you, thank you Grovyle." Although she might not have admitted it, Jasmine was really relieved that Grovyle showed up.

"Don't read too much into this, I was just repaying a dept." Grovyle answered. It didn't really matter to Jasmine; he still saved her from a beating.

"That Dusknoir I knew he was no good." She said with a bitter undertone, she knew that if she'd see him again she'd be force to cut him in half with her blade.

"Yes but I didn't expect him to pull something this dirty." Grovyle turned too Jasmine. "Why is Dusknoir after you anyway? " He asked, curious. It was usually pretty rare for Dusknoir to go after a human.

Jasmine shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever." She said, bluntly.

"Hmm...Well…You shouldn't be here this place is very dangerous these days." As Grovyle said this he pointed to all the trees that were nearby the ones Jasmine noticed before.

"Well I came to gather some fruit for my brother and me."

"Oh…Well then." Grovyle ran up to the trees and used leaf blade on them to make the fruit fall, he was careful not to cut through them as he did so. The fruit landed softly on the ground.  
"There…Now I would suggest you leave this place immediately…" Grovyle said as he handed her the fruit, Jasmine had finally gotten her fruit.

"Thank you but what about you? Where will you go? Isn't Dusknoir after you to?" All these questions made Grovyle sigh in impatience.

_"_Yeah he is… But he won't catch me he isn't fast enough, but anyway I have matters to attend to so…"

"I gotcha." Jasmine walked over to her bag which she had dropped during the attack and stuffed it full of the fruit Grovyle gave her. She then noticed she still had a few of her escape orbs left and decided to give one to Grovyle. "I still have a couple of escape orbs left if you need one…"  
"No thanks I'll be fine." Grovyle said promptly. "Now you must leave! Goodbye." With that he shot off toward the entrance of the forest, leaving Jasmine standing there looking like an idiot.

'_Uh… bye? Man he's really fast! Well better leave too.'_ Jasmine used her escape orb than teleported out of the forest.

XXXxxxXX

End Chapter


	5. A summon to Temporal Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon **

**Chapter 3**

**A summon to Temporal Tower **

"Hello? Walter? I'm back!" Jasmine called as she walked into the clearing. "Um, Walter? Hello? Why won't you answer? Walter?" 'Oh, t_here's a letter on the ground.'_ Jasmine picked up the letter and began reading it.

**Letter**

**Dear Jasmine…**

**Master Dialga would like to see you. He said it is very urgent please go too Temporal Tower for some questioning.**

**Don't worry about me, I'll meet you there.**

**Be Prompt! -Walter**

'_Why couldn't he just wait till I got back?'_

"_Sigh…_Whatever, guess I'd better go."

XXxxXX

"Whew…Be prompt he says! Give me a break! Temporal tower is a really long walk from our place!" Jasmine felt like she had been going back and forth, it wasn't long ago that both she and Walter were at the Hidden Land. One thing that struck her as odd was the fact that Dusknoir sent them away when they were there, the Hidden Land is so close to the Temporal Tower, if Dialga really wanted to see her then Dusknoir could have taken them to see Dialga easily. She was so tired now that she didn't know if she was going or coming, though for Primal Dialga to summon her, it had to have been serious. What choice did she have?

As she was walking a forest started to come into view.  
'Oh _that's Treeshroud Forest! That means if I get through here…I'll be in the Hidden Land._' she thought as she made her way into the forest. _'This forest has always been kind of big. But for some reason it always feels so calm and quiet…' _It seemed that just as she thought of this, there was a loud snapping sound coming from the shrubbery nearby, the sound of it startled her.

"Stop Right There, Don't Move!"

"W-What?" Jasmine stammered. "Who…Who's there? Come on show yourself!" She ordered she had more than her share of nonsense to last her a life time. Whoever this was she knew that she would end up fighting them. Almost instinctively she pulled her gladius from its sheath and prepared for battle.  
"Ha-ha! Oh? Can't see us?" The voices said in amusement. "We're right in front of you!"

"Enough! Stop fooling around with me, I'm in no mood." She countered in frustration and impatience.  
"Oh! A pitiful child like you carrying a weapon? Oh I'm so scared!" It laughed; it had a tiny little voice, whatever the pokémon was it sounded easy enough to take care of.

"Come out you coward! This pitiful child's going to slice you in two!" Jasmine barked back, quickly losing her cool.

"Ha-ha! Oh is that so? Well then...

_Poof!  
_  
A wild ghost type pokémon appeared behind her, it seemed to have been behind her from the start.

"Huh? W-Whoa!" Jasmine yelped startled as she turned to see the ghost type pokémon then backed away at the sight of it. It was a creepy looking swirling vortex of purple gas with a face and a twisted mouth, which smiled and opened in an uncontrollable laughter. It seemed to be connected to some sort of small brown looking keystone.

"Heh-heh-heh! We are Spiritomb! A pokémon manifested by 108 souls! Heh-heh! So what do you think? Scared yet?" it said, glaring at her expectantly. Jasmine's expression changed from a look of fright to one of disgust. The sight of the pokémon was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Uh well…You're most certainly the ugliest pokémon I have ever seen." She answered, flatly. This made the ghost type very upset, the swirling vortex of the head began to swirl faster.

"W-What did you say? You…You're going to pay for that! Take This!" The ghost type pokémon shouted and lunged toward her.

Jasmine gasped and immediately swung her sword to try to slash it, but Spiritomb being of the ghost/dark type the blade just went right through it.

"W-What? Oh great!"

"Ha! Your mine now!" Spiritomb lunged forward again to attack. "

"N-No!" Jasmine screamed and backed into a wall…But then...

_**Vision**_

_**Female voice: "W-wow! What is that?" **_

_**Male voice: "I-I can't believe this! That's a Time Gear!"**_

_**End Vision**_

Jasmine's eyes shot open. "Huh? What…What the hell was that?"

"He-he! Gotcha now!" Spiritomb laughed as it came closer.

"That's right!" Jasmine reached into her bag, she was overjoyed with its contents and quickly pulled out a pale blue orb. "I can't believe I forgot I had this…" "Luminous orb!"

_Flash!_

A blinding light covered the whole surrounding area they were in, taking Spiritomb by surprise, blinding him. "Gaaah!" It shrieked in pain.  
_'Here is my chance!'_ Jasmine sprung to the forest's exit and fled.

When she distanced herself enough from the forest, Jasmine stopped to take a break and catch her breath. She was starting to hate traveling alone without her brother, every time she'd do it; it seemed she would always find herself getting into trouble. She mentally cursed the ghost type pokémon she had previously run away from, and then suddenly remembered her strange daydream.

_**-Female voice: "W-wow! What is that?"**_

_**Male voice: "I-I can't believe this! That's a Time Gear!"-**_

'_Time gear? That kind of sounds familiar. Where have I heard of it before? Oh! I know that inscription that I read in the Hidden Land!'_

_**Inscription**_

_More than 2,000 years ago..._

_When Temporal Tower was first created, Temporal Tower was in its prime, it was a place not a single creature had ever dared to threaten. _

_Until one day a single band of outlaws broke into it, attempting to steal the time gears which were the very yolk of what Dialga protects.  
Filled with foolish vigor, they sought to control time; they raided the tower and attacked Dialga.  
Dialga became enraged by their actions and easily defeated them with one fell swoop.  
Dialga had lost all trust in the world after that and felt that the Temporal Tower and the precious Time gears that lay inside it were neither safe nor secure.  
So he asked for assistance from the three legendary psychic pokémon Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf who were said to live in the three sacred lakes.  
They would safe guard three of the five Time Gears. As for the other two Dialga decided to hide them elsewhere.  
One he hid in a forest which was rich in wild life and covered with groves. The last of the five was said to have been put into the land of beginnings.  
When all was accomplished Dialga only had one deed left that he needed done and that was the complete separation of Temporal Tower and the world.  
So Dialga of course being a creature that can bend time used his powers and hid Temporal Tower in a moment of time, the exact space between a split second. So that no one would ever threaten the very fabric of time again._

_**End Inscription**_

'_That passage…It really doesn't make much sense.'_ "If Dialga did that…Then why has time stopped? He took the necessary precautions and everything seemed secure…Then why?"

'_I need to get too Temporal Tower so I can't look at it again. Maybe I'll look at it later if I have time.'_

XXxxXX

Jasmine was slowly making progress, it had been a long walk for her but she finally managed to reach the Hidden Land's entrance. However she was so tired now that she couldn't help but drag her feet as she went. _'Wow…If only I had time to rest after I went to the Midnight woods…Then maybe I wouldn't be so tired… once I get through here I'll be at Temporal Tower's entrance.' _  
As Jasmine was walking she failed to notice the large gleaming eyes that were watching her. As she walked inside the ominous eyes began to flash and followed.

**XxX In the Hidden High Land XxX  
**

"Alright almost there…" Just as she was approaching the exit out of the Hidden Land there was a strange aroma coming from the area's exit. The scent was sickening.  
"Huh? What is that smell?"Jasmine said, wrinkling her nose. With each step she took the smell became stronger and stronger.  
"Uh! How gross, so foul!" She yelped covering her nose. It wasn't enough the strong scent was starting to make her eye's water. She started to run in order to get through the stink cloud but she simply didn't have enough energy left and was easily overpowered by the foul odor. Soon she found herself hunching over, coughing uncontrollably.

"_Cough_!""W-What is this? Where is it coming from? Huh?"Jasmine began to get dizzy from the noxious fumes; coupled with her fatigue, her body was getting weaker by the second.

"Aaah!…I can barely brea-" She passed out.

Under the deep fog of noxious gas appeared the gleaming eyes again. They revealed themselves to be Sableye, Dusknoir's mischievous, sharp clawed underlings.

"Heh-heh-heh! Well that was easier than expected!"

"Didn't take much to make her faint how pitifully weak!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Dusknoir is going to be pleased."

The Sableye surrounded Jasmine and they disappeared among the fog.

xxxXXXxxx

End Chapter


	6. An Unforgiving Punishment

Chapter four is up! I'm starting to get writer's block...):

-Thank you first reviewer, I plan to continue this story until their first time travel then I'll start another story for what happens in the past**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**An Unforgiving Punishment: The Unlawful Stockade **

"Argh…Where am I?" Jasmine was lying on cold gray concrete, covered in chains. '_Huh a jail cell? What am I doing here?'_She tried to stand but the chains tied around her were too heavy and she ended up falling back onto the cold ground. "Damn it! Stupid chains! Grrr...I need to get too the Temporal Tower!"

"But you are at the Temporal Tower, my dear." A familiar deep voice rang out. Jasmine knew who it was immediately and spun around to face him."Dusknoir… Just what the hell is it that you want from me?" She was fed up with being captured and abused that she almost couldn't summon enough anger or strength to retaliate.

"Heh-heh didn't we already do this, my dear?" Dusknoir sneered back.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh…you're no fun heh-heh!"

"Explain yourself, Dusknoir why do you keep capturing me? What exactly did I do wrong?" Jasmine tried her best to hide her fear and anger, but unfortunately her voice still cracked. She hated showing any sort of weakness, especially to her enemies. Though Dusknoir seemed to sense her fear right away, and smiled coldly at her attempts to hide it.

"What did you do wrong huh? Well nothing as of yet…"

"Huh?" '_As of yet? What is that supposed to mean?_' "What are you talking about?"

"Heh-heh! It doesn't matter Dialga wishes to see you…" Dusknoir turned around and beckoned the Sableye over to the cell. "Sableye! Please escort this young lady to master Dialga's quarters.

"Heh-heh-heh! Yes sir!" The Sableye ran inside the jail cell and started to drag Jasmine out.

"Dusknoir wait! Where is my brother? Where is Walter? What did you do with him?" She asked in urgency.

"Don't worry about your brother he should be waiting for you with Dialga, now take her away!"

The Sableye grabbed her. "Ouch that hurts! Why can't you just let me walk? This isn't necessary!" She screamed, kicking with all the strength she had left and twisting to get out of their grip.

"Ah shut up! You're only making it harder on yourself!" One of the Sableye answered.

XXXxxxXXX

"Good we're almost there."

"_Gasp_!"

As they entered the chambers Jasmine noticed the pillars inside had been completely severed, there were massive holes and trenches peppered all over the ground. The whole area was devastated beyond repair. "This is where Dialga lives?" Jasmine asked, nervously. If so it was hard for her to believe that anyone could actually live in these conditions.

"That's master Dialga, girl!" One of the Sableye barked back.

'_This place is in complete shambles…The air in here is so tense that it's crushing my body more than these chains. But this place…I can't help but feel a sense of sadness.'_

Jasmine was in awe by the sheer size of the chamber, the Sableye walked her to the very end of the passage way. Toward the end, there was a crevice, it was rather large in size and completely concealed in darkness. With each step they took the ground shook.

"W-What is this s-shaking?" Jasmine stuttered as she asked one of the Sableye.

"Uh lord Dusknoir, sir?" The Sableye was looking a bit nervous itself.

Dusknoir began making his way toward the dark crevice. When he got there he stopped just at the edge of the dark abyss. "Master Dialga! Here is the woman you have asked to see." He then turned and pointed at Jasmine.

"GRRR…WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS JASMINE?" The voice boomed and everyone started trembling.

"Um she is right here sir." Dusknoir smiled, nervously, presumably to hide his own fear.

Jasmine's eyes widened. _'Y-you can't be serious!'_

Two large red eyes appeared from among the crevice, it stared right back at Jasmine, and its stare was cold and unforgiving. "YOU…STEP FORWARD!" The Sableye pushed Jasmine toward the crevice, she didn't struggle or strain to break free of her bonds, as a matter of fact she seemed to be fixed in place.

'_I couldn't move before…But now I'm completely paralyzed!'_

"TELL ME SOMETHING…"

'_Huh?'_

"W-What is it master Dialga?" Jasmine was frozen in fear at the sight of Dialga so much so that she could hardly speak, it was like she had the wind knocked out of her the air was so tense.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE DIMENSIONAL SCREAM?"

'_The Dimensional scream? What is that?' _"W-Wait a minute…Master Dialga where is my big brother?"

"TELL ME! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OR EXPERIENCED THE DIMENSIONAL SCREAM?" Dialga's voice shook the ground! Making anything and anyone who wasn't pinned to the ground lose their bearings.

'_I thought my brother had a big mouth…'_ Jasmine was still too nervous to move, she could barely speak anymore, her voice cracking on occasion.  
"M-master Dialga…I am sorry but I just don't understand…What is the Dimensional scream? What exactly does it have to do with me?" Dialga's pressure was really starting to get too her.

"SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS THEN?"

"N-no sir!"

"THE DIMENSIONAL SCREAM IS A VERY UNIQUE ABILITY! IT ALLOWS THE USER TO SEE EVENTS FROM THE PAST AS WELL AS THE FUTURE! IT IS A POWER THAT LETS YOU SEE CLEAR ACROSS THE VERY DIMENSIONS OF TIME AND SPACE! HENCE THE NAME DIMENSIONAL SCREAM. NO ONE HAS EVER POSSESSED THIS ABILITY EXCEPT FOR YOUR MOTHER!"

"M-My m-mother?" Jasmine's face showed total and utter shock! "My mother really had an ability like that?"

"YES SHE DID, ONLY A SELECT FEW WHO ARE BORN INTO THIS WORLD HARBOR THIS ABILITY THAT LAYS DORMANT IN THEIR SUBCONSCIOUS. THE INDIVIDUAL MUST HAVE A UNIQUE KIND OF AURA AS WELL.

'_A unique kind of person, with a unique kind of aura, this whole thing the whole idea of this sounds so outlandish!_'

"THIS ABILITY…IS A COMPLETE MOCKERY OF TIME!" Dialga's screech made everyone jump with fright.

"W-What? M-master Dialga..." Jasmine's body couldn't stop shaking; she was starting to worry that she might pass out.  
"IT'S AN ABOMINATION TO HISTORY! SO ANYONE WHO HAS IT MUST BE TERMINATED!"

"M-Master Dialga! I…!"

"ENOUGH! I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS ABILITY BECAUSE OF THAT MOTHER OF YOURS! YOU HAVE INHERITED THIS ABILITY!"  
"B-But I still don't understand! I haven't experienced anything like that!" Jasmine shouted now terrified of Dialga.

"Can you honestly say you haven't?" Dusknoir's question startled her, in all her shock she had completely forgotten that he was still there. "Master Dialga, this girl undoubtedly possesses the Dimensional Scream ability!"  
"What? Dusknoir how would you know? You know nothing about me!" Jasmine shouted, if she hadn't have been chained up she would have made a beeline for the exit by now. The whole interrogation was enough to make her sick.

"Ha-ha-hah! My dear girl! You still haven't realized it yet?"

"W-what?"  
"Poor thing...You don't even have the slightest inkling of what's going on do you?" His question apparently came out of nowhere because Jasmine was completely confused now.

"What are you saying?" She asked vexed by his sudden urge to speak.  
"We tricked you my dear." Dusknoir said plainly. His answer caught her off guard.

"T-trick?"

"Yes we planned this from the start! We wanted to get rid of you. Well this wasn't are original plan, are first plan would have been a lot easier and quicker, you see we planned to simply capture you by using a trap in the Midnight woods, but! That horrid Grovyle had to intervene!  
That plan would have brought you here sooner but...it wasn't a total loss, for this plan was a lot more unique.

'_More unique?'_

"You see for this plan...We used Walter."

"W-Walter? What are you saying? He was in on this?" Jasmine was now more angry then scared, she was also incredibly worried. What have they done with her brother?

"So we told Walter to make a note that would summon you too the Temporal Tower!"  
Jasmine's eyes widened in disbelief, she lowered her head."N-no he wouldn't... I know he wouldn't do this, you must have tricked him or something!"She knew for a fact that Walter was very protective of her; there was no way he would do that, especially without putting up a fight.

"I'm not finished yet...Walter would leave the note for you and you would find it and go to the Temporal Tower right after you explored the treacherous Midnight Woods." When he mentioned the woods she remembered how tired she had felt there and how badly she wanted to go home.

'_T-that journey made me tired.'_

"We knew you would be tired, after all you had no time to rest. Also getting to the Temporal Tower from where you lived was arduous in its own right. We made you tired purposely you know why?"

She finally knew what he was getting at and hated to admit it but it all made sense, why would they continue to hunt her down when they could just make it easier for themselves and catch her when she's tired. "To make me weaker..." She said dejectedly.

"Yes! The poison that Sableye can make becomes more potent and spreads through the body faster when the victim is tired. So using that poison would definitely make it easier to catch you."

"T-that's..." Jasmine was at a loss of words, was it really that easy to catch her?

"A pretty good plan wasn't it?" Dusknoir asked arrogantly, he was very proud of himself.

"S-So all of this was just a set up..." Jasmine felt nauseated, sick to her stomach. She didn't know what to do; if they were that efficient there was no way she'd be able to escape easily. She wanted badly to find her brother, to make sure he was alright, and to also learn more about what happened in detail. But considering the circumstances, her odds were slim.

"Now my dear since you know we watched you and anticipated your every move why not fess up? "

"..." _'He's talking about that dream I had.'_

**-Female voice: "W-wow! What is that?"**

_**Male voice: "I-I can't believe this! That's a Time Gear!"-**_

'_Was that really a Dimensional Scream?'_

"Well can't tell me?" Dusknoir asked, smugly. He looked as though he had won.

"Dusknoir...you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dialga's roar made everyone fall to the ground in alarm.

"I HAVE HAD MY FILL OF THIS NONSENSE! JASMINE WE ALL KNOW YOU HAD A DIMENSIONAL SCREAM THAT IS REASON ENOUGH TOO BE RID OF YOU!"

"B-but...!" Jasmine suddenly lost her voice, Dialga's pressure had fully overwhelmed her, and she was even starting to have difficulty breathing. _'What's happening to me? I can't talk anymore?'_

"DUSKNOIR TAKE HER TO THE STOCKADE WITH THE OTHERS! BE SURE TO TAKE CARE OF HER FIRST, I CAN'T LET SUCH A THREAT TO HISTORY EXIST ANY LONGER, KILL HER."

"Yes sir!"

'_W-What? What's going on here? How am I a threat to history?'_

"Sableye you know what to do."

"Heh-heh-heh!" The Sableye grabbed Jasmine and started dragging her back to the entrance. They seemed oddly amused by her silence.

"What's the matter can't talk?" One of them asked her.

'_Grrr! Stupid Sableye! I wish I could talk right now!_' She squirmed and kicked... One of them hit a Sableye smack in the face, nearly causing him to fall over backwards. He quickly recovered and viciously bared his fangs at her.

"_Grrr_...This broad is starting to get on my nerves!"

'_Ha-ha! Served him right!'_

Dusknoir turned around and looked at them, annoyed. "Just give her a sleep seed that should calm her down."

"Yes sir!" One of them pulled out a sleep seed and tried to shove it in her mouth.

'_Hey get that away from me!'_ She tried to struggle but one of them managed to get her to swallow it.

"There! That should knock her out until we tie her to a stake."

XxXxxXxX

"Good we're here! Now hurry up and tie her to one of the stakes!" Dusknoir ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The stockade was very large. It was all divided into sections; pokémon and people would all be taken to different sections depending on what they did or how dangerous they were under Dialga's judgment. For the ones that were particularly dangerous they would be dealt with in a slow and painful way. While others would be tortured until they submit or die. Either way it was a very gruesome place. Well known for its barbaric ways. Jasmine was of course taken to the area for dangerous threats, that's where the Sableye tied her up. Jasmine was still asleep so they had no problems with doing so.

"Lord Dusknoir, sir are claws are dull can we go sharpen them?" One of the Sableye asked, waving one of his claws around.

"Fine but be quick about it! We need to get rid of this lot as soon as possible!" Dusknoir barked back. The sooner he could get rid of the prisoners the better. He couldn't afford to get on Master Dialga's bad side.

"Yes sir! But um...We forgot where the sharpening tools were…"  
"Grrrr! don't any of you know how to use your brains!"

The Sableye's sweat dropped. "Uh..." They answered lamely.

"Oh Come on! Hurry up!"

"Yes sir!" With that, Dusknoir and the Sableye left the court.

"Hey girl..." A familiar voice said, it sounded like it was coming from right next to her.  
'_Huh...W-what's going on?'_

"Hey wake up...Come on just open your eyes."

"Oh! Ouch...W-What is this place where am I?" Jasmine opened her eyes, though she was still a little drowsy from the sleep seed.

"This is a stockade."

It took Jasmine a good minute to realize who she was talking to, but when she did she was surprised to find that same grass type pokémon she'd seen in the woods. "Huh? Oh it's you again! You're that Grovyle!"

"Shhhh! Please not so loud." He whispered back in alarm.

"Sorry..." _'Phew...I'm glad I can talk again.'_ "We're in a stockade?"

"Yes their trying to get rid of us for good..."

'_Oh! That's right! Dialga and the others want me dead...Wait a minute!'_ "Where's Walter! Where is my brother?"

"Your brother? Wait a second, I think I saw a Sableye tie up a man with green hair, He was knocked out."

"That's him! Where is he? Do you see him?"

"He's off to the side tied up with other pokémon" Grovyle said leaning his head toward the side trying too point him out.

As Jasmine looked around she noticed four other stakes beside her, each were holding a pokémon. The one next to her was a Spinda, the one beside it was a Marril and by the Marril was an Absol. She had never seen so many pokémon in one place before.

"There are so many pokémon here...Are they all master Dialga's enemies as well?" It was hard for her to believe because none of them looked bad or evil in any way.

"I suppose so...Master Dialga really isn't picky is he?" Grovyle answered.

"W-Where...Oh! There he is!" Jasmine said, excited to find her green haired brother. Walter was way over on the other side of the court unconscious and trussed up to a stake. Seeing him made her want to rush over there and break him free, she was angry when she realized she couldn't even reach her weapon to free herself.

"_Grrr_! We need to get out of this somehow..."

"Yes but how? We can't even move...How are we supposed to break out of these chains?"

'_Hmm...Is there a way to at least free are arms?'_"I have an idea Grovyle!"

"Really what is it?"

Jasmine eyed her sword which was on her waist. "Do you think you can use leaf blade on the chains around my arms?"

"Yeah...I think I can, why?"

"If you can cut at least a part of it, maybe I'll be able to reach my sword."

"_Ack_! These chains are tight! But..."Grovyle managed to get one arm free, the leaf on the end of it started to glow.

" Leafblade!"

_Clink_!

Half of the chains around Jasmine were completely cut off. "Alright! nice shot!...Got it!" She grabbed her sword and sliced off what was left off of her, she landed swiftly on the ground.

"Alright hold still..." Jasmine slashed at Grovyle chains, freeing Grovyle!  
"_Phew_! Thanks! Alright let's go free your brother, we need to leave here before Dusknoir and his subordinates come back!"

"Yeah you're right...But what about the other pokémon? We have to free them too!" Jasmine shouted pointing at the unconscious pokémon still tied up; she'd feel bad if they couldn't be rescued too.  
"Yeah…Alright I'll free them and you free your brother, hurry they can be back at any second!"

"Alright then let's make this fast!"

As Grovyle was freeing the three pokémon, Jasmine ran over to her brother and slashed at the chains bonding him.

"Walter! Walter! Come on wake up!" Walter was passed out in her arms, but he was still breathing, to her relief.

'_Oh good he's just sleeping.'_

"Alright, we need to get out of here now!" Grovyle shouted. "I can hear them coming let's move it or lose it!"

"Did you free the pokémon from the stakes?"  
"Yes they all ran off as soon as I freed them! Now do you have any of those escape orbs left?"

"Yeah they're right here in my bag." She opened her bag and started digging through it. However to her dismay, she was completely fresh out of them, out of all times…

"Oh Great!" She shouted in annoyance.

"What? What is it?"

"Those Sableye took almost all the things I had out of my bag...Including my escape orbs!"

"...You got to be kidding me..."

Just then the Sableye appeared out of nowhere; they were shocked to see them free from the stakes and immediately started to run after them, shouting "The prisoners have escaped!"

"Oh no! Come on Jasmine! Grab your brother let's get out of here!"

XXXxxxXXX

End Chapter


	7. Escape from the Collapsed Tower

Finally! Chapter 5 is up!

To tell you the truth this chapter was hard to write, with Writer's block and all (I really hate writer's block...) If any one has any suggestions for future chapters please don't hesitate to write a review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Escape from the Collapsed Tower **

"Come on hurry up! He's going to catch up to us at this rate!" Grovyle shouted out at Jasmine in impatience, they managed to get out of the court in time before Dusknoir and his underlings made it to them, but they still were having trouble finding the exit.

Jasmine was trying her best to keep up with Grovyle but carrying her twenty four year old brother was no easy task either. "Give me a break, Grovyle! I-I'm carrying Walter…He's still unconscious." She said in between breaths.

"Grrr…This is ridiculous the exit should have appeared by now!" It was true, the area they were in looked very similar to a maze. Jasmine wasn't sure if this was intended or not but it certainly was confusing trying to navigate down the halls when almost everything looked the same, let alone try to find the exit.

"This place is pretty large considering it collapsed centuries ago. It must have been pretty impressive in the past." Jasmine said watching the surroundings pass by as they ran. "Grovyle do you still see Dusknoir?"

"No…This is strange, I expected them to use a move on us or something by now but they haven't done anything, not even an ambush." Grovyle seemed more apprehensive than normal, he could just imagine Dusknoir showing up out of nowhere, trying to execute them. The thought of it made him angry.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know it's just so unlike him."

The passage way was getting narrower as they ran until the two of them came across a dead end.

"What is this? But how? This was the only passage way out of that court!" Grovyle walked up to the end of the passage and began examining the wall. "I don't get it…If it wasn't this way then where is it?"

Jasmine walked up to the wall and sat Walter down against it. She sighed when she noticed her brother didn't even budge, she felt like she had been carrying around an oversized rag doll all this time.  
"I wonder why he hasn't woken up yet. He doesn't appear injured or anything." She put her hand on his head. "He just looks like he's sleeping…"

Grovyle walked back toward her and stared down at Walter. "Humph…You're right his life isn't in any danger, but we still need to get out of here. Maybe he'll wake up then."

"…Yeah I hope your right, but this was the only exit out of that place, what are we supposed to do now?" It was only a matter of time before Dusknoir would discover them, if they had any ideas they would have to make them quick.

"I guess we go back? Wait no…Dusknoir and his subordinates are probably back there." Grovyle said and slapped his forehead in annoyance. "It doesn't make any sense…There has to be an exit out of this place!"

Jasmine sat down beside Walter, and looked around their environment, she could tell they haven't made much progress just by looking at the broken pillars of stone that surrounded them, the place was indeed a maze. "…Calm down Grovyle, it won't do us any good to get too excited." She knew that for a fact, every time she'd overreact to a situation or become frustrated by it, it would often mean trouble wouldn't be too far behind.

"We are being chased! If they catch us here then we're done."

"I know that, but in order to get out of here we have to think."

Grovyle sighed and scratched his head in an effort to think. "What should we do?"  
Suddenly Jasmine remembered what Dialga told her, the 'dimensional scream_'_, with everything that had been going on she had forgotten about it. Maybe it would help, it was worth a shot.

'_That's It! If I really do have that Dimensional scream ability maybe I can use it to help us!'_

"…" Jasmine's sweat dropped. '_Wait a minute…How exactly do I use it? It's an Ability that allows the user to see across the very dimensions of time…But how can I activate it?'_

"Humph, a penny for your thoughts?" Grovyle's question seemed to shock Jasmine out of her trance; she looked over at him in surprise.

"Do you have an idea?" Grovyle asked expectantly. He was willing to try anything in order to get out of that blasted tower.

"Oh, Uh yeah!" Jasmine didn't know how to go about explaining her ability to Grovyle. She didn't even understand it herself. Grovyle was still staring back at her waiting for an answer. Where should she begin?

"What is it?" Grovyle asked.

"Well…Before I was brought here Dialga told me something, he told me that I have an ability called the Dimensional Scream." She knew she had his full attention when she noticed him tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"The Dimensional scream? What is that?" He asked, perplexed.

"It's…An ability that allows the user to see across time…I guess it's kind of like a vision."

"A vision?" Grovyle's eyes narrowed, he had never heard of something like that before, it sounded like something that came straight out of a science fiction, a person who could unwittingly see into the future, and or make predictions? It didn't make sense, absolutely implausible.  
By the look on Grovyle's face Jasmine could tell that she had lost him, she sighed and tiredly pressed her fingers against the upper corners of her nose, trying to suppress a mild headache that was starting to form.

"You mean that's why Dialga ordered Dusknoir to capture you?" Grovyle finally asked after the moment of silence.

"Yes that's why they brought me here, why?" Grovyle's sweat drooped.

"Hey! At least give me a benefit of a doubt!" Jasmine shouted in frustration, she knew it sounded crazy, but it was the truth and she didn't know any other way to explain it.

"Ha-ha…Alright so how does it work?"

Jasmine looked away from his gaze and stared down at the ground, embarrassed. "Um…I really don't know, Dialga never told me that…"

When she said that, Grovyle looked as though he was going to tumble over onto the ground. "W-What?"

"W-Well I only had a vision once and that was in the Treeshroud forest!"

"…Wait a minute in the Treeshroud forest?" For some reason he looked surprised.

"Yes, it happened when I was being attacked." She could still remember the unsightly ghost type pokémon that attacked her when she was there. It felt so long ago now.

"That's the only time you had it huh?"

"Yes." Grovyle was taking careful consideration into the clues that Jasmine gave, there had to be a way to activate it, and he was going to figure it out.

"Jasmine…Can you explain something to me?"

"Um, what is it?"

"What exactly happened? I mean I know you experienced it when you were being attacked. But when was the exact moment, the moment you had a vision?"

Jasmine didn't really know what he was getting at but continued mulling over the entire event in her mind. "The exact moment…The exact moment was when, I guess after I tried to swing my sword at it, when I bumped into that wall."

"Oh! Then that's it!"

"Huh?" Grovyle's enthusiasm caught her by surprise.

"You bumped into a wall…Listen this is just a theory, maybe when you bumped into the wall was when you triggered it." Grovyle had a valid point; she did run into that wall when it happened, maybe if she were to touch this one she'd be able to trigger something that could potentially help them.

'_When I bumped into the wall was when I triggered it?' '…Hmm I guess that does make sense.'  
_"OK, I'll try it." Jasmine walked up to the wall and carefully put her hands against it.

"Well…Do you see anything?"

She concentrated but she didn't feel or see anything. "No…" She said disappointingly.

"Of course that didn't work… I guess you really don't know much about your ability."

The voice that seemed to echo around the corridor made both Jasmine and Grovyle jump in surprise. They would know this voice anywhere, with its harshness, and tendency to draw attention to whatever it was it was talking about. Both their eyes shot open.  
"Dusknoir?" When they both turned around, they noticed that Dusknoir and the Sableye had them completely surrounded. They shook off their shock and quickly yet carefully got into their battle stances.

"Heh-heh…Did you enjoy your little brief moment of freedom?" Dusknoir asked in amusement, it appeared to be some sort of game to him. To chase down one's pray and then when they least expected it, drop in on them and tear them apart.

Grovyle's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Humph! Do you ever say anything original?" He shot back.

"Grovyle…I really wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean after all we have you totally surrounded." Dusknoir said as he pointed to his purple, sharp-fanged underlings.

Grovyle held up his arm, the long leaf located there grew and began to glow a bright green. "You think I'm not going to put up a fight Dusknoir? Then you're sadly mistaken..." Grovyle growled, if anything he was happy to be given this opportunity to show Dusknoir who he was truly messing with.

Dusknoir shrugged it off. "I really didn't want to do this here…It would have been so much better to get rid of you in the stockade. I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning the floors after."

Unwittingly, Jasmine began to tremble; his last statement seemed to make her uneasy. '_Why am I intimidated by him?'_  
Grovyle looked back at her, surprised at her lack of concentration. "Jasmine, what are you doing? Draw your sword!"

"R-right!" She grabbed and pulled her sword out from its sheath and held it up shakily, anyone could tell that she wasn't ready for a fight.

"Ha-ha! Oh…You're going to put up a fight too huh? Well in that case…Sableye! Aim your attacks at Walter!"

Jasmine's expression changed from a look of confusion to one of total distress, he couldn't possibly attack her brother, whom was still unconscious. "No! I won't let you touch him!" She ran over too Walter and stood in front of him, it didn't take long for the Sableye to surround her.

"Jasmine!" Grovyle tried to get closer to them but Dusknoir cut him off.

"Grovyle…Your battle is with me!"

"Jasmine, you have to fight them!" Grovyle yelled she seemed so stiff and unresponsive that it was starting to make him worry.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye were slowly making their way over to the girl, their claws waving in the air, and their wide smiles showcasing rows of white, sharpened teeth. It was like a nightmare.

'_Sableye...'_ Jasmine looked down at her weapon and eyed it carefully, wondering when she should swing the silvery blade around. _'Can I really do this?'_

"What's the matter? You scared of us?" One of the Sableye asked, mockingly.

_"Hmm... This feels like déjà vu for some reason...'_

"Take this!" She swung her sword, but the blade went right through them. Now she understood why the situation felt so familiar. Of course it's just like her fight with that Spirittomb!  
_  
'That's right; they're just like Spiritomb, ghost types... But I don't have any items...What should I do?'_

"Now it's our Turn!" Just as they were about to make a counter attack, an arrow infused with fire, pierced its way through them, knocking them onto the ground with a sharp 'Cling' sound.

"Gyaaah!" The Sableye shrieked in pain, the single arrow could be seen protruding from the ground beside them, it was charred and covered in a bright red substance. The sudden attack caught both Grovyle's and Dusknoir's attention.

"Walter!"

Walter was standing in front of Jasmine, holding a dark brown weapon, it was long and had a bow mounted on a stick.

"Whew looks like this thing still works..."

"Walter!" Jasmine shouted with glee, she ran up too him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Walter...I guess those attacks weren't good enough..." Dusknoir murmured complacently.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Dusknoir!" Walter shouted back and held his weapon up for all to see. He steadily took a blast seed from his pocket and placed it at the tip of his arrow.

"Jasmine! Grovyle! Stand back he's going to unleash an attack now!"

"W-What?" They both asked, simultaneously. Grovyle ran back toward them in alarm.

"Ha-ha-ha! Walter...It's too bad that strength of yours has to go to waste." Dusknoir smirked. "Well done taking down my Sableye, but this is where it ends for you!" The mouth on Dusknoir's stomach gradually began to open, revealing a dark hole in his mid-section.

"Everyone! If we all aim an attack on this wall it might break!" As he said this, he turned and pointed to the wall they were currently backed into.

"Can't we just take him, Walter?" Jasmine asked.

"No! That attack is Dusknoir's strongest! It's deadly, we need to escape now!" They all turned to the wall and began to take aim; each of them held their own battle stance, in order for them to succeed they would each have to perform consecutive attacks, and they had to time it just right with each other's if they wanted it to be effective.

"Now!"

Grovyle hit the wall with leafblade, Jasmine slashed as hard as she could with her sword, and Walter unleashed his flame covered arrow.

The resulting blast from the attacks uncovered a small canal that could be used as an escape route, they immediately headed for it. However Dusknoir was hot on their trail.

"There is no escape!" He screamed as he unleashed his attack. The enormous blasts of dark energy ricochet off the walls and hit the front of the hole where the three had previously been standing. However instead of hitting the targets, it closed off the entrance of the hole. The three of them managed to escape.

XXxxXXX

End Chapter


	8. The History of the Time Gears

**Chapter 6 is up! **

**-Thanks again HopeThePixii for giving me advise on writer's block! XD It's helped a lot! And tnt guy thanks for taking the time to review for my story I appreciate it ;) Like Pixii I enjoy getting reviews It Kinda helps you think, Besides a little recognition is nice too :) Speaking of which don't forget to look at her PMD story! **

**This chapter should explain a lot about what's been going on, Particularly it should shed some light on what happened to Walter and Jasmine's mother (Just in case you're wondering)**

**Enjoy The chapter guys! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The History of the Time gears **

"Whew…We made it, Is everyone alright?"  
Walter, Jasmine, and Grovyle had stopped for a rest in an alcove a bit over two miles away from Temporal Tower.

"Y-Yeah I'm OK I guess…" Grovyle answered.

"What about you Jasmine? Are you OK? You've been quiet ever since we escaped from the collapsed tower"

"Yeah I'm alright…"

"I think we'll be safe here…"

"Walter thanks for saving us" Grovyle said gratefully bowing his head.

"Sigh…Yeah well that was close, Dusknoir can be really strong when he's angered"

"Walter?"

"Huh? What is it Jasmine?"

"What happened after I left for Midnight woods?"

Walter sighed then stared down at the ground, Obviously unhappy at hearing the question

"Well Dusknoir came of course…" He took a pause.  
"I tried to fight him...But Dusknoir Threatened me, Saying He would kill you if I tried"

"Humph! Sounds like something he would say" Grovyle mumbled angrily to himself.

"So he made me make that letter for you…I knew it was a plot to get you but...I really didn't have a choice, His Sableye had me cornered..."

"I see...So Dusknoir was telling the truth then..."

"I-I'm sorry Jasmine.." His shoulders stiffened as he continued to look at the ground.

"I Knew you weren't in on his scheme" A small smile appeared across her face.

"You expected me too? I would have pounded his ghostly butt too the ground if he just fought more fairly!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I thought you said he should be treated with respect Walter?" Jasmine and Grovyle laughed.

"Tch...A person like that doesn't deserve respect!"  
Jasmine's eyes narrowed "You sure changed your tune!"

"Ha! I would have taken him down easily using this" Walter revealed his weapon.  
Grovyle's eyes widened "That's the weapon you used earlier!"

"Yep! made it myself impressive no?"

"Um...Can you tell me what it is exactly?"  
Grovyle's question seemed to surprise Walter. "You don't know what this is?!"

"Well Walter I know you made it and everything but You gotta admit...It's still kinda hard to tell what it is" Jasmine said staring at the weapon.

"Oh come on! it's a cross bow!"

"A cross bow?!" Walter sweat-dropped "Yes it's a cross bow! And you didn't have to say it in unison! You saw the way I was able too knock out the Sableye with just one shot!"

"Heh-heh...Yeah I guess your right, After all you protected Jasmine, That weapon really is strong"

Jasmine winced at this ("That's right, He protected me from those Sableye...When I wasn't able to defend myself...")Jasmine looked down at her sword.  
("E-Even with this sword...I still..")

"Um..Jasmine? Are you sure your OK?"

"Huh?"

"You keep looking down at that sword...Oh yes! How did it work? Was our mother's sword of any use too you?"

"U-Um Yes! Yes it was, I don't know what I would have done without it..."

"Glad too here it! That sword was the greatest weapon our mom ever had you know? Actually I think she even forged it herself"

"Ha-ha...Is that right?"

"Yeah...I'm sure she would be proud to see you use it"

"Guys..."

"Yeah?"

"I think...I'm going to take a little walk, Just too see If there is anything near by, Is that OK?"  
Walter faintly smiled "Sure we needed to start walking again anyway let's go!"

"No..You and Grovyle stay here for a minute I'll be back" She walked off

"Wait don't go too far!" Walter started after her but Grovyle stopped him. "Listen, Walter...It was pretty rough back there, Maybe she just needs some time too herself"

XXXXXXXXX

Beyond the alcove was a small pond, Though partly frozen it still held fresh water. The pond was on a ridge that showed a view of the stockade, When Jasmine walked into the clearing her eyes started to widen, She walked too the edge of the ridge and looked down. "Wow…We really did run far…The stockades from here look like tiny little specs of light, Almost like stars" She lowered her head "The pokemon down there…Their probably being executed as I speak"

She sighed then turned around and walked to the pond and sat at it's edge. ("What is wrong with me? Through out that whole escapade I felt so useless…I couldn't even protect my own brother…") She looked down at her sword again  
"Mom I don't think I'm worthy enough to carry your sword"

"Tch…Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?!"

"You know you get startled way to easily, I have to be careful just not to give you a heart attack!"

"Walter? Grovyle? I thought I told you guys to leave me alone for a while…I'm trying to think."

"Well you took to long we were starting to get worried" Grovyle answered

"Well actually you told us too stay at the alcove, You never told us too leave you alone"  
"Er...That's exactly what I meant by telling you that"

"This is actually a pretty nice place you found" Walter said looking around the surroundings

"Yeah…"

Walter walked back toward Jasmine. "Grovyle told me what happened back at the stockade"  
"Yeah? Then I guess you know now that I'm a crappy swordsman"  
"No You're not, You just haven't mastered the sword yet, Is all"  
"What do you mean?"

Walter sat down beside her, and picked up the sword "You know this isn't your average run of the mill sword"

"I know you told me..Our mother made it"

"Have you noticed the crest and all the other little decorations on this sword are shining a bright silver?"  
"Well yeah, Aren't they just decorations?"

"Our mother made this sword using her aura..."  
"Her aura?"

"Yes...This is actually a pretty powerful weapon, Because she used her aura...Only those with the silver aura can use this sword and awaken it's full power"

"Wait a minute...How is that possible? An Aura is something that you exude, How can you use it to make a weapon?"

Walter shrugged "Don't ask me, The sword can only be used by those with the same aura as our mom, No one without the silver aura can use this sword at all because the blade wouldn't cut anything at all without it"

"How can anyone forge something like that?"  
"Our mom was a fantastic swordsman, She was on a mission and had this sword with her"

"Yeah you told me she was on a mission and never came back"  
"Yeah...She was on a mission regarding the Time Gears"

"Time Gears?!" Jasmine and Grovyle yelled in unison

"She never really told me about what the mission was for...But when she went out on it Dialga was really furious, He ordered Dusknoir to chase after her and catch her, Claiming she was a threat to history. Whatever she was doing Dialga didn't like it"

"She was a threat to history?"

"Yes"

"What happened then?"

"Well...She was captured by Dusknoir, But he really didn't stand a chance against her, She fought him with this sword and defeated him. The battle was harsh, She won but later she was attacked again by an unknown assailant and some how she lost her memory because of it."

"An unknown assailant?"

"Yeah I found this sword later that day, She's still alive but we don't know where she is, Not even Dialga knows her whereabouts. I don't know why Dialga and the others were after her, But I guess maybe because she had an ability that no one else has"

Jasmine's eyes widened "No...This can't be, What was it called?"

"...The Dimensional Scream"

End Chapter


	9. Treeshroud's Time Gear

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

**"An unknown assailant?"**

**"Yeah I found this sword later that day, she's still alive but we don't know where she is, not even Dialga knows her whereabouts. I don't know why Dialga and the others were after her, but I guess maybe because she had an ability that no one else has."**

**Jasmine's eyes widened "No...This can't be, what was it called?"**

**"...The Dimensional Scream."**

**Chapter 7**

**Treeshroud's Time gear **

'_The Dimensional Scream...'_

"Well that's about all I can tell you about this sword, unfortunately that's all I ever learned about it."

"The Dimensional Scream, huh?" Grovyle turned to look at Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine isn't that what you said you have?"

Jasmine was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear a word he said.  
_'I guess it's exactly like what Dialga told me then.'_ She thought to herself, grimacing slightly in surprise, yet she was a little happy that she wasn't the only one with this power.

"Did Dialga already tell you about our mom's special ability, Jasmine?"

"Oh...Yeah he did. Walter thanks for telling me more about our mother, I know it's been awhile now since she disappeared from us..."

Walter smiled and shrugged. "Well I had to tell you that eventually right?"

Grovyle stood up from the ground. "Sigh...Alright you guys I think we should get moving now. Even though we put a couple of miles between us and the Temporal Tower I won't feel safe until we are at least past the Hidden Land."

"Yeah you're right we should get moving now, didn't realize how long we stayed here. Grovyle, do you plan on staying with us?"

"I'll be on my way once we get far enough from the tower…"

Walter stood up.

"Come on Jasmine it's time to go."

'_Man should I tell him?'_

"Come on! What's the hold up? We have to go, who knows if the Sableye are coming after us or not."

"Wait a minute!" Her sudden outburst seemed to take both Walter and Grovyle by surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong now?"

Now that all the attention was on her, Jasmine stood up. "Walter I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it important? Can it at least wait till we get home?" Walter had pretty much enough of that place as well; Grovyle had a point when he stated that the Sableye might still be after them.

"Yes it's important, and no I have to tell you this now."

Walter sighed as he and Grovyle irritatingly walked back into the clearing their heads hanging low, as they sat down again. "Alright but can we make this quick?"

"Walter? I really don't know how to put this but...Haven't you ever wondered why Dialga sent Dusknoir to capture me?"

Walter slapped his forehead; he had completely forgotten to get the details on that, after all the commotion they had he was more or less focusing on staying alive. "Err...I guess after all the excitement I forgot to ask you about that! Let's leave this place though, can you explain on the way?"

"Alright but it's a long story."

**XxX Ten minutes later XxX**

"WHAT? YOU HAVE THE DIMENSIONAL SCREAM?" Walter bellowed in shock, his voice echoing in the large corridor they were walking through, causing the bird pokemon resting in the nearby trees to take flight. Walter did have a tendency to be overly dramatic.

This caused Jasmine and Grovyle to stop in their tracks and look at each other. "Well he took it pretty well..."

"W-Why didn't you tell me about this in the beginning?"  
Jasmine took a step back and shrugged. "Well I didn't know how you would take it." It was obviously the thing to do; she didn't know how he would take it, for all she knew he could've had a heart attack from the shock of the news.

Walter's eyes were still big, as he tried to process the things Jasmine had just said. "I can't believe this that means you've inherited this trait from our mother."

"Yeah...That's exactly what Dialga told me." She did recall him telling her that and nearly ripping her throat out because of it.

"This all makes sense now."

"What?" His statement caught her by surprise, as she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why Dusknoir was after you and why Dialga wanted to see you. I knew it had to have been some reason why Dialga wanted to see you, usually he doesn't make requests like that to meet people, especially humans."

Jasmine's sweat dropped. "I can believe that." She had to admit he seemed like he hadn't had a civilized conversation in a long time.

"What was your vision about?"

"Well...

_**-Female voice: "W-wow! What is that?"**_

_**Male voice: "I-I can't believe this! That's a Time Gear!"-**_

There were two voices one was male and one was female. I couldn't really determine who the male voice was...But the female's voice sounded a little like my own." She thought the other voice seemed a little familiar too but dismissed the thought and concentrated on the one that sounded like her own.

"What were they saying?"

"They were talking about a Time Gear, they sounded really taken aback by whatever it was they were witnessing."

Walter suddenly recalled something and stood up in excitement. "You experienced this in the Treeshroud forest, right?"

"Yeah when I was on my way to the Temporal Tower I got attacked when it happened."

"I think we should go there to investigate this."

"You want to investigate?" Her eyes widened with surprise, she didn't really want to go back to that place after what had happened to her in her last visit.

"Yeah..." Walter looked over at Grovyle. "Grovyle, do you mind if we take a little detour?"

Grovyle shrugged, it didn't really matter to him what they'd do and he just wanted to get out of there. He returned Walter's gaze with a satisfied smirk, this whole talk of time gears seemed interesting to him anyway.  
"It's not really a detour we have to go through the forest anyway so okay I'm kind of curious myself, let's go."

**XxX Treeshroud Forest XxX  
XxX Thirty minutes later XxX**

"I think it was around here somewhere." Jasmine said as she led Walter and Grovyle into a small clearing.

"OK so where did you say you had it?"

Jasmine walked further into the clearing, trying to find the exact spot she had been backed into by that raging pokemon. "The wall that I ran into should be...Right around here..."

_"Gasp!"_

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Look!"

"W-Wow...That wall is completely covered in ice!" Walter was right, Jasmine hadn't really noticed it before but the entire wall was completely encased in ice, which was weird because there wasn't any snow around anywhere, it wasn't even cold.

Grovyle ran up too it and examined it. "I've never seen this before, and I come through this forest all the time...You mean you ran into this thing before?"

Jasmine walked up to it to get a closer look, she was happy that she found the right spot. "Yeah I did, but I could have sworn that the wall I hit was warm."

"Warm? Doesn't look that way to me, I mean it is ice, how could it be warm?" Walter furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty.

'_Hmm...'_ Jasmine touched the wall. "...! I knew it! It is warm!" Walter walked up and stood beside her. "Tch, that's impossible its ice how can it, be warm?" He touched the frozen wall and to his surprise it was quite cold, he regretted ever touching it. "Yowch! It's freezing!" Walter screamed jumping back in pain, rubbing his hands together. "Err...Great my hands are numb now."

"Are you alright, Walter?" The ice on the surface didn't seem to bother jasmine at all; she was a little surprised to find Walter doubled over in pain.

"That's strange, Jasmine when you touched this wall it was warm?" Grovyle was surprised himself, though he didn't dare try to put his claw on the wall's hard and cold surface, especially seeing what happened to Walter.

"Yeah it is weird huh? Walter said it's cold to the touch."

"That's right! It's freezing cold!" Walter yelped.

Jasmine and Grovyle's sweat both dropped at his idiotic display of total pain and misery. "It was your idea to come here Walter." Jasmine finally looked away from him and rolled her eyes, he was so embarrassing sometimes.

Grovyle tried to change the subject. "Anyway you said you had a vision when you touched this wall?"

"Yes...Do you think I should try to touch it again and see if I see anything?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea."

Jasmine walked up to the wall and touched it again. _Tha-thump Tha-thump _("A heart beat?")

"Well did it work? See anything?"Grovyle asked anxiously.

"No...This is weird; I thought I heard a heartbeat." Jasmine stepped back, feeling a little nauseated as she did so, maybe moving back to fast wasn't a very good idea, she was starting to get a little dizzy.

"A heart beat? Then there must be something inside it." Walter pulled out a blast seed and put it on his arrow.

Jasmine's eyes widened. He wasn't seriously going to shoot it at the wall…Or was he? "You're going to blast through it, Walter?"

"Sure I am, just like when we escaped from the tower, it's better than just standing here right? Now stand back!" Walter unleashed his arrow, the arrow which was strengthened by the blast seed easily burrowed through the ice incrusted wall, leaving a small but lengthy hole. Walter was very pleased with his work and couldn't contain his excitement for exploring the cave anymore.

"Yes it worked! Come on guys!" Walter ran inside the cavern, almost too enthusiastically, Jasmine's and Grovyle's eyes were wide, they seemed totally stupefied. "Your brother certainly is uh...rather carefree isn't he?" Grovyle said, he seemed unimpressed by Walter's total carelessness, and was starting to doubt his trustworthiness.

"I guess that's one way to put it..." Jasmine wasn't too thrilled with following after him either.

"Hey guys come quick!"

"Walter?" Jasmine and Grovyle ran inside.

xxxxxxxx

_"Gasp!"_"W-wow! What is that?"

"I-I can't believe this! That's a Time Gear!"

End Chapter


	10. The Forsaken World Part1

**I'm back peoples! :D  
**

**Sorry for the month long wait! :0 BLAME THE SCHOOL SYSTEM With it's incessant work!  
(I was deprived of my computer for a bit x) But... I refuse to be called a layabout! :p (Glares at Pixxi 0.o) He-he XD  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie :) Also please be sure to check out Mystery Dungeon's PMD fic Kays? :3 It's really good!**

**(I'm tired of doing my disclaimer so...I shall force Jasmine to do it!! :D) . Pushes Jasmine on...**

**Jasmine: Sighs...Do I really have to? Can't Walter do it?**

**Me: -.-' aw come on it's easy!**

**Jasmine: Sighs...You're only doing this because other people are...**

**Me: 0.o It looked like fun ok?! I couldn't help it. :p**

**Jasmine: Blue owns no Pokemon, she only owns me and Walter okay?**

**Me: With that said, enjoy the chappie!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**The Forsaken World Part 1**

"T-that's a Time Gear!" Grovyle spat, those words seemed to choke him on the way out. Jasmine and Walter were equally amazed, gazing up at the small bluish object, completely encased in ice, but still glowed ever so faintly.

"That...That was my vision!" Jasmine said finally regaining her composure. She took a few steps closer in order to get a better look. The light emanating from the time gear cast a glare upon her face. "So warm." She thought to herself.  
"J-Jasmine, don't get so close to it!" Walter shouted grabbing her by the shoulder. Jasmine stopped but continued to gaze at the gear. Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump ("It's that heart-beat again…) Tha-thump tha-thump.

The heart beat continued to pulsate through her ears, causing her to wince slightly. She looked back over toward Grovyle and Walter. "Guys…Don't you hear the heart-beat?" They both glanced back at her, each with puzzled looks on their faces. "No I don't hear anything." Grovyle answered. "Your still hearing a heart beat, Jasmine?" Walter asked concerned.

"Yeah…It's weird, when I heard it outside it sounded so faint, but in here…" She paused. "I-It has to be coming from the Time Gear." Walter and Grovyle exchanged questionable looks at each other, then turned to stare at the gear.

"Um...Okay a pulsating gear...sounds safe enough I guess, let's get a closer look." Walter said jokingly as they began walking up towards it.

Tha-thump...The beat got louder and heavier as they got closer. ("Err...What's going on?") Jasmine thought to herself. When They were finally in front of the time gear Jasmine's ears were ringing. Tha-thump... "Well I guess it's definitely brighter closer up huh? You still hear it Jasmine?"

"..." She didn't answer, the heart beat was causing a dull migraine to develope in her head, causing her to sway slightly, hand on forehead.

_**"Touch it."**_ A small female voice resounded in her head.

"Huh?"

_**"Touch it, Jasmine..."** _The voice repeated.

"Touch what?"

_**"The Time Gear, Jasmine, touch the Time Gear, now!"** _The voice exclaimed, becoming irritated.

"Um...Hello? Jasmine? You alright?" Walter asked the apparently stunned Jasmine, waving his hand in front of her face. It wasn't acknowledged, instead she nodded and stepped closer to the gear. "Hey! Jasmine! Jasmine! What are you..." To late she was already at arms length. She touched it.

**Tha-thump, Tha-thump**

("Err...that heart-beat...)

_**"It's Okay, just concentrate."**_

("W-Why...am I doing this? My head...Feels like it's splitting...")

_**"Just hang in there, can't you feel time and space distorting?"**_

("Time and space...")

Everything went black after that, the pulsations beating in her head still recognizable, but not as loud and heavy as it was before. Dizziness began to overcome her already weakened state.

("Arrrg...This pain feels familiar.")

_**"Keep concentrating"  
**_  
Suddenly a spec of light started to appear in her mind. Comparable to that of a shooting star, suddenly spread across the darkness of her subconscious like a rip-tide.

_**FLASH!!**  
_

_**Vision**_

_**(Two figures walk inside a small clearing.)  
**_

**_Female voice: W-We finally made it, the Time Gear should be around here somewhere._**

**_Male voice: There is nothing here but trees, are you sure the Time Gear is in this place?_**

**_Female voice: Of course, there is no mistaking my vision, Shimo, it has to be here._**

**_(The two figures walk toward what appears to be a wall.)_**

**_Female voice: This is it! The Time gear must be behind this!_**

**_Male voice: Behind the wall?_**

**_Female voice: Yes the fourth Time Gear...Once we find it and record it in my notes,  
we'll finally be able to go back in time and stop the planet's paralysis._**

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Me: I know short ain't it? :3**

Jasmine: Blue wanted to give you guys a treat for waiting so long.

Me: :3 It's true.

Jasmine: She could've made it longer though...

Me: 0.o ah...I didn't call it part 1 for nothing :p

Jasmine: -.-' It didn't even reach 1,000 words...

Me: ...(I think I'm going to ask Walter to do this next time..) I hope this chappie was okay...I kind of rushed it.  
Please review! :D


End file.
